


Aozaki Adoption

by Shutterbutters



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Sakura is adopted by someone else AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutterbutters/pseuds/Shutterbutters
Summary: A young Sakura Matou finds a flyer that changes her life. It's for Touko Aozaki's detective agency, The Hollow Shrine.





	Aozaki Adoption

10 year old Sakura Matou, attempting to stay away from home for as long as she can, finds a flyer that a girl in what looked like a nun’s outfit just put up. The flyer reads “The Hollow Shrine, supernatural solutions for all your magical mysteries and puppetry needs.”

Sakura pulls it close to her and looks around warily, making sure there was no way Shinji was watching her nearby. Satisfied, she sprints to the nearest public phone and, tiptoeing to reach all the buttons, starts to dial the number on the flyer.

* * *

 

Three days later, Mikiya Kokutou has already snuck into the Matou home, careful not to trip the various bounded fields placed around the manor. (They were well constructed sure, but nothing compared to what it took to enter the office of his paranoid boss.) He takes pictures of the massive pit of worms that stands before him, before sketching its location within the map he drew of the manor in his notebook.

“Absolutely deplorable conditions.” He mutters. “Now to bring these photos to Miss Touko and we can start discussing our legal optio-”

Legal options however, turned out to never have been on the table at all. Several floors above the young detective, the Matou’s front door promptly explodes open. With fire in her eyes and a salamander-skin glove outstretched, a young girl barges in on the stupefied Matous having dinner.

“HANDS UP MOTHERFUCKERS.” She yells, pointing her single gloved arm towards the dining table. Sakura drops her chopsticks. It was the girl from the other day! With all the flyers!

Two more girls file in after her. one wore a red jacket over a kimono and a bored look on her face, and the other held a walking stick and had long, purple hair. Sakura’s eyes widen. That one looked just like her.

“Tell me Shiki.” The girl with purple hair asks. “What does the interior look like?”

“Tacky.”

“Oh… I see. No great loss then.”

Sakura glances back at the dinner table. Byakuya and Shinji have already taken refuge underneath, with Shinji currently in the process of peeing himself. Sakura’s grandfather however, lay seated, though shaking with rage. He began to speak as a fourth person entered the house.

“How. Dare. You.” He seethes. “None of you can even think about leaving this place ali-”

But his voice dies in his throat as he sees who comes in.

It’s an older woman, wearing glasses, an orange jacket, and a shock of red hair. Grandfather sputters and gets up from his seat, taking a few steps back. Sakura isn’t sure, but she thinks he knows her. The woman seemed to carry that kind of aura. The kind that told you that you ought to know her. Or else.

The woman puffs on a cigarette as she strolls towards Sakura. Grandfather continued to retreat as she came ever closer, but the woman seemed to pay him no mind. She certainly looked scary to Sakura, but anything had to be better than being here.

Nevertheless, Sakura quivers under her gaze.

“So you must be Sakura Matou.”

Sakura nods.

The woman scoops her up from her seat, and immediately begins a series of rapid physical tests. Sakura has her eyelids pulled back, an arm stretched and wiggled, and is even briefly put upside down and held from a leg as the woman mutters a long string of unknown spells that tickle her a little. She’s placed back on to a chair, as the woman speaks to the girls behind her.

“Okay. Plenty of evidence of physical and sexual abuse, her hair color’s definitely the result of experimentation too. There’s even signs of some power source being grafted into her lower body, I can’t tell what it is quite yet, but my best guess is they implanted something into her womb.”

The jacket-wearing girl, Shiki, grimaces. “Gross.”

The purple haired girl says nothing, but her knuckles whiten as they grip her walking stick.

“What… What are you doing?” Grandfather spits, having finally regained some composure. “What the Matou do in their own home is none of your business Aozaki. Get out!”

The woman, Aozaki, lights up. “Oh yes that does remind me. This  _is_  a business after all.”

She turns to Sakura, a ghost of a smile on her face. Her glasses are gone. Where to, Sakura does not know.

“Hey kid. Got any money to pay for this operation?”

Sakura shakes a little. She forgot to consider that everything costed money. All she had was her little purse with all her savings from before she was given to the Matous. She often thinks it would be just enough to one day buy her escape. She isn’t sure about that now. 

“N-no.” She says. “I don’t have much. But please take what I do have! I promise I can work off the rest!”

Aozaki’s face splits into a full on grin, sending a shiver down Sakura’s spine as all her hair stands on end. Everything in her body tells her to be terrified of this Aozaki woman, and yet, somehow, she isn’t.

Maybe because on some level, Sakura knew the grin wasn’t meant for her.

“Alrighty then. Asagami, start taking the stuff off the walls. Don’t bend them - they look expensive - just lift them with your psychokinesis and put ‘em in the car. Ryougi, fetch your boyfriend from the basement. He’s got himself stuck on the second bounded field and the alarm’s been sounding off since we got here; it’s driving me nuts. Oh and get the candelabras too on your way out they look nice. Kokutou, wait til Ryougi and your older brother are out, then burn the place down. Kill all the bugs you see. I’ll be waiting in the car with Sakura.”

The girls hurry to carry out their instructions. Shiki Ryougi cuts through the magically locked doorway leading to the basement and heads in. Asagami starts ripping out all the artifacts on the walls without doing so much as lifting a finger, the statues, paintings and books flying off on their own. Kokutou keeps watch on the Matous. Aozaki takes Sakura’s hand, and turns to lead her outside.

“Come, little girl.” She says. “Can’t say I’m a good role model, but there’s a couple in the office that are as good as married already and they could probably use a kid like you to practice on. I know you probably want a real magi family, but trust me honey they’re all as bad as this one.”

“You cannot do this!” Zouken screeches. “How dare you take my proper-”

He’s cut off by another explosion, this time on the spot he was standing in. Worms and beetles crawl away from the burning wreckage and into the walls as fast as they can, but most of them die in the flames.

“I said hands up.” The girl with the salamander glove says. “You two, Under the table. Big baby and piss baby. Run if you value your lives.” 

She doesn’t have to tell them twice. Byakuya and Shinji both get up and run. Run and run and run and run, past the women and through the broken doors and into the streets and out of Sakura’s life forever.

As they approach a dumpty-looking, beat-up car, Sakura glances up at her rescuer.

“Miss Aozaki… I don’t want to sound rude, but isn’t this extremely illegal?”

Aozaki took another puff from her cigarette. Somehow her glasses were back on.

“Sure kid. Sure. “ She replies. “But so is everything else we do.”

Sakura’s hand tingles a little as she feels Aozaki’s magical pulse sweep through her body through their held hands. She feels a bit lighter now. Stronger. Purple sparks begin to dance in the spaces between her fingers. She feels it slowly coming back. Her own power. She smiles.

“I think I’ll like it with you.”

Aozaki grins again. It’s warm this time.

“Oh you’ve seen nothing yet, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Touko wouldn't be the best parent, but anywhere is better than with the Matou.
> 
> As always, you can reach me at shuttershocky.tumblr.com!


End file.
